The Waltz Of Darkness
by Elven Shadow Godess
Summary: Okay, I changed the name, It was the vampire wars. It is still the same fic though, Gohan and Videl romance. Videl gets turned into a vampire. Gohan is the only one who's left to kill her, but will love get in the way?
1. chapters 1-3

Disclaimer: Oops i forgot to add 1 on the first take: I dont own Dbz( not fair) my friend and i made up the original idea. I dont own Leeli, Leetha, or Gothu, a very talented Auther does. Vampire Wars  
By: Stardust M. King  
( Original idea by: Shawna K. Smith* my best friend* shes smarter than me )  
*Teens that Survived*  
Lepords:   
Leetha   
Gothu   
Snow Owls:   
Melinia   
Brolly  
Naturals:   
Leeli   
Goten   
Pandas:   
Lasintia   
Jason  
Angels:   
Destiney   
Videl   
Gohan  
Dolphins:   
Shawny   
Elliot   
  
Ages: Leetha- 17 / Gothu- 17 / Melinia- 18 / Brolly- 18 / Leeli- 16 / Goten- 17  
Lasintia- 18 / Jason- 19 / Destiney- 19 /Videl- 16/Gohan-17 /Shawny-16/Elliot-17  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Prelude  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A long time ago Nature ,and vampires were all at war until some of these 2 lifeforms decided to stop fighting. They were the Lepords, Snow Owls, Naturals ( plant-like fairys ), Pandas, Angels, and the Dolphins.  
These 6 stood out against all others .They stopped the war and peace once again returned to earth. These 6 lifeforms set a reincarnation spell so that if ever the earth was at war again , 3 of each of these lifeforms would be reincarnated into the worlds teens.Every generation 18, teens are picked by the gods/goddesses of the earths lifeforce just incase war does come up we have someone to protect us.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
chapter 1: Near fatal death by a Vampire/ the coming of a hero  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Tokyo, Japan: Kriato Memorial Hospital , October 31, 1987 *   
A man ran up the stairs to the hospital carrying his pregnent wife in his arms who was bleeding from what looked like fang marks on her neck, in toe running after her father and mother was a young girl of only 4 named Destiney with wavy blonde hair that bounced on her back with every step. The man burst thru the door and ran to the hospital directory.The moment the secretary seen the man she seemed to have known what happened and called for a stretcher.   
  
" How did the attack accur Mr. Mamouri?!?" The secretery asked after the hospital workers had come and taken his wife to the E.R.  
  
" Well, Envy, Destiney ,and I were walking back from the Ice Cream shop back to our appartment then this creature came out of the alley and said something like ' There will be a war 16 years from now, and we dont need 3 angels helping the battle.' Then he showed some fangs and bit my wife and she gassped for her breath and fell to the ground, then of course I picked her up and ran here." He said.  
  
" Well, theres something that you need to know a vampire attack is almost always fatal." She said while looking over at the sad face of Mr. Mamouri."That means your wife or your wifes baby might not make it," he nodded trying to hold back tears.  
" Theres a pattern accuring,"she continued," theres already been 5 attacks this year on pregnent women by a vampire who has said something similar to what he said to you and your wife , and well none of them came out of it to well."  
  
" You mean,"he stopped,and looked up at the secretary." Were all of the attacks fatal?" He asked looking up at the secretary. She nodded.He just looked at the door to the E.R. where they took his wife.Just then Destiney came up to her dad and pulled on his pant leg, and she had tears in her eyes.  
  
" Daddy,why did mommy have red juice all over her pretty dress? And why did the man bite mommy, I dont think mommy liked getting juice all over her from his mouth."He looked down at her and picked her up and set her in his lap." Daddy,why are you sad?" She said while looking up at him. The secretery had left by this time." Daddy,when is mommy coming back, I want to go home and have you and mommy tuck me into bed." She stopped and continued looking at her dad.  
  
" Destiney,mommy might be taking a trip." He said while still holding back tears.  
The four year old girl just turned her head toward the door to the E.R.  
  
" But I dont want mommy to go!Mommy cant go! " The little girl said." She has to stay here with me and you!!!!!!!"Destiney cried.  
  
" Destiney, please stop, mommy can't-," he was cut off by a nurse.  
  
" Mr. Mamouri, your wife is gonna be okay, and so is your new baby girl!" The nurse said smiling.He jumped up forgetting about Destiney being on his lap, and ran to the E.R. When he got through the door he looked around the room and saw his wife sitting up on a hospital bead ,her long red hair laying gently over her shoulders,and she was smiling holding a bundle in her arms.He ran over to her and hugged her .  
  
" Um, Vincent I'm glad you care but I'v just had a blood transfusion and my neck still hurts and I just gave birth so be gentle with me." She said.  
  
" Oh, yeah, oops, heheheh. Sorry,Love but I thought I lost you I couldnt stand losing you or the baby!!!!!!!!!" He said smiling glad to still have her at this time.  
  
" Do you wanna hold your new daughter Videl?" Envy asked holding out the bundle in her arms.  
  
" Yeah,sure! But why'd you name her Videl?" He asked while taking the baby in his   
arms ,and cradeling her.  
  
" Because, she looks so serene and peaceful, with her black hair and blue eyes." She said smiling.  
  
" Yeah Videl, matches you doesnt it?!?!" He said and the baby opened her cerulean blue eyes.  
  
Meanwhile a little Destiney watches her parents coo and hold their new baby.' I guess I have a new sister,' she thought happily.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2/ The first dream attack  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Videl walked down the usualy busy Tokyo, street and looked up at the stars.  
' Hm, thats weird ! I wander where everyone went?Maybe theres a parade someplace,'  
she thought.She walked a few more blocks snd heard a high pitched scream that sounded like her best friend Shawny."Shawny, I'm coming !" She yelled. She ran towards the place where the sound came from, and nobody was there."Mia, where are you? I cant find you anywhere.Just then, somebody grabbed her long black hair that hung loosly over her back.Then whoever it was tugged on it." Ow!!!!!!" She cried out in pain.  
  
" Dont move, or try anything tricky now, and I might let you live to see the light of day." Said the drwling male voice.  
  
" Who are you and what have you done with Shawny?" Videl demanded.Just then the grasp on her hair loosend up and she turned around to see her friend standing there looking happy.  
  
" Hey, Videl ! Whats up!" She said happily.Videl ran over and hugged her friend.( their not like that you sickos )  
  
" Oh! Thank god your all right, I thought I lost one of my best fiends!" She said.  
  
" Yeah, well. You have to be carefull ," the voice changed back into the cold drawling voice," who you trust now days!" She quickly backed away from the man as he showed some razor sharp K-9's.Videl started running.She found a shop door open and ran inside, and stooped down next to a tea table and layed down on her back considering she was petty thin she couldnt be seen unless someone was standing directly over her.She heard someone enter the tea shop.She could feel his prescence for some reason.She could smell death, and it was coming closer to her with every breath she took." Angel, come out, come out, wherever you are." She shudderd at the thought." I can smell you," he said.He started thrashing around knocking over the tea tables,one by one.Videl let out a small cry.She closed her eye's tightly.  
  
' Man, this isn't fair,' she thought.' Why me? What did I do? I'v never even had my first kiss.' She wanted to cry.' I'm never gonna reach my 16th birthday.' She had an idea." I'm right here," she said.Considering it was pretty dark, she could sneak out of the shop and could probably make it to the monorail, and take that to Briko park and transfer from there to home.He walked over to where the voice was.Senseing him coming,she crawled over to another table and layed down on her back there.  
She left just in time, cause right after she moved the man knocked over that table.  
She stayed quiet this time and prayed that he would think she left.He growled.  
  
" Angel, I'll play these childish games with you ,if you insist!" He growled.She heard thrashing around the place where she was hiding.Then it stopped.She strained her ears to listen to him. To see what his next move would be.Thinking he was gone she stood up ,and right there in front of her was the man that was chasing her.She tryed to run but he grabbed the back of her blouse." You just couldnt do it the easy way could you ?" He started laughing insanely.Videl started to cry.  
  
" Why are you doing this to me?" Videl cried out." Please let me go!" She screamed." I dont want to die,yet,I wanted to get a boyfriend this year,and I wanted to get a first kiss." She stopped crying and just looked at the man.  
  
" You pathetic Angel,what the hell is wrong with the gods if they picked someone like you to protect their pethetic humanoids!" He growled.He lowered his mouth to the girls neck and showed his fangs,which shone brightly in the moonlight." But never the less I have to make you one of us." She looked up at him with a look of pure terror.He lowered his fangs to her neck, and bit her.She felt the fangs peirce her skin ,she cried out in pain.  
  
" YOU JERK!" She yelled.With a desperate attempt to get away she clawed him in the face and he dropped her to the floor.She landed on her ankle which sprung it on the impact of the floor.She brought her hand up to the spot where he had bit her.She tried to get up but he grabbed her and threw her through the window.She landed out side on the pavement and hit her head, glass shadering everywhere on top of her.  
She opened her eyes barely wide enough to see the vampire coming towards her.Just then out of nowhere a teenage guy,well built,not to bulky,with spiked black hair and dark eyes ran infront of the vampire to stop him from getting to Serinity.He looked down at her and smiled.He then quickly frowned seeing that she wouldnt last much longer,she would die from blood loss.He hadnt realized that the vampire had already claimed her by bitting her.The teenager pulled out a sword off of his back and held it out in front of him.  
  
" Leave this place, without the girl and I wont kill you." He said.The vampire ran towards the boy and brought out a circular blade and thrust it at the teenager.  
The blade slit his arm and blood started gushing from the wound.  
  
" Gohan Koshido, when will you give up on killing us? Tisk, tisk, tisk. Your a great warrior,it's true, but if you were a vampire you'd be even greater."He said coldly.  
  
" NEVER!!!!!!!! I will never, join the vampires!" Gohan closed his eyes and brought his hands together and muttered something under his breath.A blue orb formed in his hands.He quickly brought his hands to side, and back to the front again and thrust the energy ball at the vampire. It hit him head-on in the chest and he flew backwords." Never, mess with an angel! " Gohan said smiling. The vampire got up and turned into a rotwiller and ran off.Gohan turned around and quickly put his sword up and ran over to Videl and picked her up and held her there in his arms.  
  
" Who Are You!?!" Videl asked.Gohan looked a little taken back at the question.  
  
" Thats all you have to say? Listen, I just saved your life! And thats all you can say!"  
Videl just realized that she said something wrong.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry! It's just I dont know anything thats going on ,and I was almost killed by that vampire!" She looked about ready to cry." I,I..I," she stuttered.  
She started crying." I'm so sorry! Why did you even risk your life for mine?! And what the hell is an angel?!?" She cried.Gohan cradled her in his arms.  
  
' Why am I doing this?' He asked himself.' I'v never did this to any other girl that I'v saved. Whats so different about this one?' He thought." Shh, its okay. Your safe now, your gonna be okay." He said sweetly.She looked up at him and stopped crying.Her  
blue eye's shone under the streetlight.' She's really pretty,'he thought to himself.  
He stared at her for a moment." Listen to me, you're gonna wake up in a few minutes so I'll let you know what's going on." She nodded." A long time ago, on Earth , our planets lifeforms and the vampires were at war. Earth won, and ever since then the gods, would pick 18 teens when they were born to fight war for the earth.  
About 16 years ago the Earth started becoming populated with vampires, they started killing off the 18 that would be here now to fight for earth, you see we are picked before we're born,so they tried killing all 18 of us. They only got 5 dead,but they almost killed you also, you were a lucky one indeed."  
  
" So am I an angel?" She asked.Gohan nodded.  
  
" So,I could train you to use your power's, if you want, so I dont always have to save you." Gohan said. Videl nodded.  
  
" What about school though?"she asked." What if he attacks me at school?"  
  
" Well, there are already some there that know how to use there powers, plus I'll be there if you run into something you cant take care of yourself." He said.  
  
" Well, thanks. But what about my cuts and bruises; will they be there when I wake up? And what about the tea shop, will it be damaged also?"  
  
" Yes, so if you die in your sleep, you would die in reality." She made a gasping noise and then.........  
  
*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*  
  
" Huh, whats that?" She asked Gohan let go of her and walked off.he waved to her.  
  
" Time to go." He said.  
_____________________________________________________________________ Chapter 3: School and the "Other's"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Videl got up and got dressed for her first day of school.  
She put on the required school outfit: blue ruffle skirt,black boots,white shirt,sailor overthrow with a bow.She did her long black hair up in a high ponytail with a red bow to hold it. She looked herself over in the mirror and remembered her dream, she had the fang marks on her neck,and her ankle hurt like hell.Her arms were scratched up from the glass, so was her face.She felt like crying again,she didnt want anypart of what was going on.But then again she was the tough-girl at her school so she had to be strong.She remembered Gohan,and smiled,' He was kind of cute, I guess.' She thought to herself.' I should thank him today,I mean since he goes to my school,and everything.' She smiled again." I look so bad though,but this is as good as it's gonna get today." She said.She walked down the stairs to find nobody home.   
There was a note on the table. She picked it up and read it outloud to nobody in perticular." Videl- I left early to go to school, Mom left some money in the coffe table for your lunch.She had to go Okiyama to visit Dad today,I'm staying at a friends house tonight and Mom wont be back till Wednesday.  
Till then,  
Destiney," She finished reading the letter and frowned.' Well maybe Leeli or Shawny,could stay the night here tonight.' She thought. She grabbed her money and left for school.About halfway there someone stopped her.Someone grabbed her shoulder,she quickly brought her arm up in defence.She turned around to see her friend Leeli." Damn,you Leeli,you freekin   
scared me!" Videl said in suprise.  
  
" My god Videl, what the hell happened to you?!?" Leeli asked. " Did you get in a fight or something? You're pretty beat up!!!!!!" Leeli said concerned,but exctatic.  
  
" I got in a fight with a rottwiller on the way home from the park yesterday."  
  
" Oh, thats all.Phew ,I thought we were under attack by vampires again! But that wouldnt happen, hopefully." Leeli said.They walked along the road that led to there   
school.Leeli spotted her boyfriend Goten and yelled to him." Hey Goten, Come over here right now!" Leeli yelled to him.Goten was tall and had spiky black hair that stuck out in front, and he had almost identical black eyes to Gohans, but Gohans were more serious. Goten started walking over to the 2 girls, following Goten was Gohan.  
  
" Hey ladies." Goten said.He looked at Videl and said," Who did you fight this time,  
tell me it was that jerk Toma, and I'll kick his *uckin ass!" He looked at Videl and waited for an answer." Well,then out with it."  
  
" No need to kick anyones ass," Videl said eyeing while Gohan," I got attacked by a rottwiller, thats all." Videl said." Hi Gohan," Videl said while looking at the tall well built teen behind Goten.  
  
" How, do you know Gohan, Videl?" Goten asked.  
  
" He helped me yesterday when I was being attacked, didnt you Gohan?" She winked at him.Everybody looked at Gohan.  
  
" Yeah, I did,that dog was pretty big, i'm glad I came along when I did.See even I got hurt," he pointed to the bandage on his arm." I dont think she could have lasted much longer-" he was cut off by Videl.  
  
" Excuse Me! What did you just say.You Dont Think I Could Have Lasted?!!!!!!!!!"  
She looked fumed." I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT  
I COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF MYSELF, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Videl yelled getting half of the streets attention.  
  
" What I was just saying that you needed help,thats all!" Gohan said.Goten and Leeli  
were laughing there heads off while Videl ran up the street." Whats so funny?"  
Gohan asked.  
  
" You actually just said that to Videl Mamouri!" Leeli said.  
  
" Any other guy who would of said that she would of clobbered in no time." Goten  
said." Your A Lucky One."  
  
" I'm gonna go appologize," Gohan ran up the street after Videl.  
  
" There goes a good one," Leeli and Goten said in unison.   
  
Gohan caught up with Videl pretty quick,he found her sitting on a bench right outside of their school. She had her head in her hands, and she looked sorrowful." Hey ,Videl , I'm sorry." Gohan said sounding apologetic.She looked up at him and frowned.  
  
" No, Gohan, I'm sorry. I shouldnt have yelled at you, it's just I'm not used to people helping me. I'v always had to do things for myself,and I'v never needed help before, not by anyone. And no ones ever seen me cry, except for you,now. I'm supposed to be the "Tough" girl around here," Videl said with sadness in her voice.  
Gohan sat down beside her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
" Listen you dont always have to be so tough, yuo know,let someone else fight the battle sometime, and give your self a break for once." Gohan said in a caring voice.  
Videl looked up at Gohan who was now blushing at the fact that he actually said something sweet to a girl.  
  
" You know, thats the nicest thing anyones ever said to me." Videl said." Here,this is for helping me," she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.Videl got up and turned around to look at a now stunned Gohan." Maybe since your training me now, i could show you around Tokyo sometime," she waved to him," see you around." She walked towards the shool.Gohan sat there stunned now touching the spot where her lips had touched.Leeli and Goten came up the walkway towards him.  
  
" Hey, did you get slapped by her? I told you that you shouldnt mess around with Videl , she's a tough one!" Goten said while looking at gohan touching his cheek.  
  
" Oh, no , I didnt get slapped. I got thanked, I guess," he said blushing.  
  
" What did she do?" Leeli piped up.  
  
" She, she uh, kissed me.......I think." Gohan said while stuttering.Leeli and Goten burst out laughing." Whats so funny?" Gohan asked.  
  
" She actually kissed you?" Leeli maneged to say in between giggles.  
  
" Is that good?" Gohan asked cluelessly.  
  
" I'd say that you have some possibilitys now!" Leeli said smiling.  
  
Author Ramble: Thats the first three chapters. I know the prelude sounds very lame but the story will get better I promise, just give it a chance.The stuff about the lepords, snow owls, ect. are ancient tribes, if anyone got confused.Sorry if the story was confusing but it will get clearer soon!!!!!!!!!!!^_^ Oh yeah and I dont mind Flames but atleast review, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. chapter 4( school)

Vampire Wars Part 2  
Disclaimer: What do you think the " Standard" disclaimer is like? Well its like this:  
I dont own, if you would sue me i could give you um lets see, 3 cents and my brother actually you can just have my brother( ill pay you to take him away)  
Anyway some of the charectars like......Videl may seem ooc, but her attitude goes along with the plot of the story .Also in the 2nd chapter of the first part I accidently put Mia instead of Shawny once on accident.(oops....)  
Chapter 4  
Continued from when Videl ran off: Videl walked up the stairs to her school and most of the people she passed looked at her strangely because of her cuts ,and bruises. She reached her classroom and picked a seat in the back of the classroom,  
where hopefully she wouldnt be spotted by half of the class. She was beggining to get out her needed materials for the period, when her friend's, Shawny and Lasintia came up to her.  
  
" Hey guys, whats up?" Videl said nervously.  
  
" I dont even wanna know who you faught with this time!" Shawny said. She looked up at the two and smiled.  
  
" I was attacked by a dog in the park yesterday." Videl said.  
  
" Oh is that all,it kind of looked like a vampire attack with the two holes on your neck." Lasintia said.Videl brought her hand up to her neck where she had been bitten. Leeli and Goten came into the class,a few seconds later Gohan entered.Most  
of the girls giggled and smiled letting the whole class know that they thought that he was rather handsome.Goten, Leeli, and Gohan all sat in the back by Videl. Gohan sat down next to Videl, and started blushing remembering what had taken place earlier that morning.She smiled at him, and turned back around looking at the front of the class. The teacher took role and the class began. Gohan and Videl kept stealing glances at eachother when the other wasnt looking.The class ended at 11:30 and everybody went their seperate ways for lunch, except for Goten, Leeli, Gohan, Videl.  
They decided to go to the park for lunch.Goten and Leeli started making out under a tree while, Gohan, and Videl were left to get the lunch.Videl walked closer to Gohan as they neared the tea shop where she was attacked by the vampire. There was yellow police tape surounding the place, they had some of the glass cleaned up off of the pavement also.Gohan seen that she was uncomfortable around that place and put a comforting arm around her.' Videl, I wish you could understand how much this battle is going to affect your life.' Gohan thought. They found a pizza parlor a few shops down from the tea shop and decided to get lunch there.They ordered 1 large sausage pizza. Videl was about to pay for it but Gohan pulled out his wallet and payed for it instead.  
  
" Thanks, you didn't have to. You'v already did enough for me already." Videl said, while she and Gohan left the shop and began walking back to the park.  
  
" Well, I was just being a gentlemen," he said while offering his arm to hook hers through. She did so willingly." Why did you kiss me?" Gohan asked while slightly blushing.  
  
" I dont know? It just seemed right at the time.Why did you not want me to?" Videl asked, slightly blushing also.  
  
" I wasnt expecting it." Gohan said.They were quiet the rest of the way to the park.  
They reached the park and forgot that they were hooked together so-to-speak.  
Leeli and Goten looked up at them strangely.  
  
" Did something happen between you two ?" Leeli asked suspiciously.  
  
" No, why do you ask?" Videl said.She then remembered that she and Gohan were kind of holding hands.They first started blushing then everyone started laughing.  
  
Authors Note: End of Chapter 2. Did you like? I think it was toooooooo short. Anyway lets clear some things up,k,k, anyway Gohan is not a saiyain therefor he does not eat like one.( neither is goten, or Brolly in the next chapter) People will act OUT OF CHARECTAR !!!!!!!!!! Why because this is my story!!!!!!!!  
Anyway Review Pllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 5 ( near fatal drowning )

Disclaimer: I only own um....... Lasintia, Jason, Melinia, Destiney, Shawny, Elliot. I dont own My fav. Couple Gohan and Videl though( life aint fair!:( ) I would like to say thanks to the THREE people who reviewed ( u know who you r ). And thanks to my friend Shawna for the idea to write this story.  
  
Vampire Wars Chapter 5:  
The 4 teenagers ate their lunch at the park and walked back to school. When they got there , there was people at the front of the class that they had never seen before. One male and one female. The guy had blonde spiky hair, and the girl had long sandy blonde hair. They were talking to the teacher. When all the class had came back and resumed their seats.Mr. Takeaiuchi quieted the class.  
  
" Class today we have some new students that have transfered from Austrailia. They are our foreighn exchange students I told you about two weeks ago." Mr. Takeaiuchi  
said.He pointed to the guy and said." This is Brolly," he pointed to the girl," and this is  
Melinia." He said. Melinia and Brolly smiled and sat down in front of Gohan, Videl, Leeli, and Goten. Brolly turned around and faced Videl with a look of pure hatred.  
Videl trembled under his stare.Gohan gave Brolly a nasty look, and Brolly turned around.Videl looked at Gohan and mouthed the words thank you to him. Brolly kept looking back at Videl with a cold stare, it made her uneasy.  
  
' Why is he staring at me like that?' She wandered.' He's making Gohan pretty mad.'  
Class ended and Videl was scared to even look Brolly's way for fear of looking inyo his cold grey eye's. She took longer than normal getting her stuff together hoping Brolly would have left and she would be homefree to make it to gym class. She seen that everyone had left the class so she took off for the door.' God, that guy creeps me out. Why did he keep staring at me like that?' She thought again.She was almost at the door.' Atleast I cant see him now.' She thought. She reached the door, when she slid it behind her, Brolly was on the other side. She gasped at the sight of him.She tried to walk off but he grabbed her shoulder.' What is he gonna do to me?' She thought.She started shaking uncontrollably.She spun around to face him, but she didnt look at his face." What do you want?" She said in almost a whisper. He brought his hand under her chin and brought her face up to look into his cold dark eyes." I said what do you want?" She said a little louder this time.  
  
" Why dont you just kill yourself and do us all a favor, Angel, I mean ," he got up to where his mouth wasnt even an inch away from her ear,"vampire," he said in a whisperthat sent shivers down her back, and walked away down the hallway. She bit her bottom lip.She shook herself out of her shock and started walking towards gym.  
  
' What did he mean, Vampire?' She asked herself.She reached the locker rooms and the last person was leaving to go to class. She dressed out and walked out to the gym where everyone was surounding the pool. She went over unnoticed by the coach and stood by Leeli, and Gohan.  
  
" Why wasnt you behind us?" Leeli whispered.  
  
" Brolly stoped me." She whispered back with a shaky voice. Gohan seeing the words Brolly slip her lips spoke up.  
  
" What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Gohan whispered. She just shook her head. She mouthed the words, I'll tell you later, to him and raised her hand, as her name was called by the gym teacher.  
  
" NOW LISTEN UP, KIDS!" The teacher yelled at the kids." Now that I've got your attention, we're having a swim race, and dive contest. First we need Lasintia, and   
Leetha in the pool , NOW!!!!!!!!!! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!!!!!!!" The teacher yelled at the kids. Lasintia and Leetha( Leetha is Leelis twin sister)ran over and jumped into the pool and started when the teacher blew the whistle. Videl walked over and set down on the bench by the diving board by the 2nd pool away from everyone. Gohan followed her and sat down next to her.  
  
" What's wrong?" Gohan asked in a caring and concearned voice." Did he say something to you?" He said.  
  
" He said that I should do everyone a favor and just kill myself." She looked about ready cry.She looked down at the floor.  
  
" Why would he say something like that to you!?!" Gohan asked.  
  
" He,he, said that I,I was a vampire.Gohan, how could that be?" She asked rather panicky.  
  
" I, I dont know?" Gohan said." But I'll find out, okay." Gohan said in a caring voice. He rubbed her back ,and stood up." I think we should go back to the other pool and wait for our turn ,okay." He held out his hand to help her up, even though she didnt need it, she took it anyway. They walked back together to wait their turn. Someone came thru the door, it was Brolly, and Melinia. They walked over to the gym teacher and gave their notes. They then walked to either locker rooms to dress out.When they came back the gym teacher called out the enxt pait to race.  
  
" Brolly, and um..,lets see here Gohan, IN THE POOL NOW!!!!!" The teacher yelled. Gohan and Brolly did so.They gave eachother a nasty look before starting off.  
They started off at fast speeds, each gaining speed as they reached the end.  
  
' This should slow him up on protecting her,' Brolly thought as he shot a small green beam in the water, that hit Gohan in the side. Nobody noticed it and kept on cheering on the 2 , as they swam.  
  
' What was that, it felt strange, like someone was taking something away from me.'  
Gohan thought as he kept swimming. Gohan and Brolly reached the end, with a   
tie. They both got out of the water, and Gohan shook off his hair which immediatly  
spiked back into place. The teacher yelled at them to shake hands.When they did   
so, Gohan immediatly felt an uneasiness just from touching him. They both let go   
quickly and walked back to their friends. Gohan just couldnt shake off the feeling he got from Brolly. The coach blew the whistle signaling for everyone to get quiet.  
  
" Next pair, Melinia, and Videl. POOL ,NOW!!!!!!!!!" The coach yelled.The 2 got in the pool. Videl watched as Brolly said something to Melinia as she walked towards the pool. They both got in." GO!!!!!!!!!" The coach yelled. Videl hated swiming, she wasnt very good. She was behind at the begginig, she always had a fear of getting frozen and not being able to move to get air. They were halfway now.Now they were almost at the end.  
  
' Let's see Videl, Brolly says you fear water huh, this should be fun.' Melinia thought. She cast a bolt of blue light across the pool at Videl, it hit her. She felt herself slowing down.  
  
' What, oh no! I cant move.' She was stuck under the water unable to move. She sunk lower, and lower. ' I'm running out of air. I have to get loose.' She thought.  
She started shaking to try to get loose, all that did was make her goggles fall off of her face. She accidently opened her mouth to try to breathe on instinct. She swallowed a lot of water. She started coughing under water which caused her to swallow more water. ' Is this how I'm gonna die? I just wish I had a chance to tell my family and friends bye.' She thought as she heard cheering from the crowd above for Melinia winning. She started drifting to blackness.  
  
" Hey shouldnt Videl have made it by now!?!" Gohan yelled out. Brolly was over in the corner smirking as Melinia walked over to him.People started talking rather excitingly.  
  
Videl was back on the same street she was attacked on. She walked past the tea shop. Then she reached a graveyard.' That wasnt there before,' she thought. She walked into the graveyard not knowing why. She started walking towards the center ,where the gravetombs were.( she doesnt know that but everyone in Ive been in thats ussually where they are.) She reached a tomb. She tugged on the door." Damn thing, it's locked. Wait," she took off her necklace with the locket and looked inside it to see her, and her older sister Destiney. " Huh, I remember this picture but where was this taken? Oh, yeah it was takin at the park by the grave expidition, where I found my charm," she stopped and pulled out her charm, it was an old comb with a weird symbol that came off when pulled on. She looked at the door to the tomb, it had a place fit for a kind of key that you'd press in, the place was shaped like the symbol on her comb. " Hm, thats weird," she took the symbol off and placed in the door, and turned it. The door poped open with a creak." Hey it works!" She exclaimed.  
  
" Oh, god I hope she's okay!" Leeli exclaimed on the verge of tears. It had been almost six minutes and she still hadnt come up.  
  
" Nobody Move!" The caoch yelled. Gohan ran over to the edge of the pool and dived in. He could hear people screaming from the side's of the pool. He swam farther down, not knowing where he was going. He looked around the pool and seen something that could be a person, he swam for it.  
  
Videl walked down the stairs. She didnt walk very long, until she reached a doorway. She entered it. In the room there was three doors.   
  
" Go to the first door, Angel." A voice said out of nowhere.  
  
" Who's there?" She cried out. No answer.  
  
" Go to the second door, Videl." Another bodyless voice said.She was about to speak up again when another voice spoke.  
  
" Go to the third door, Vampire." A cold bodyless voice said. She ran back to the entrance and found it gone.  
  
" Damitt!" She yelled out, hitting the wall. She was taking off her locket and noticed her outfit had changed. She looked over herself and noticed she was wearing a long black dress, with blood red sleeves that hung lower than her hands. She looked back at the wall where the entrance was, and now there was a long mirror.  
She walked over to the mirror and peered into it. She was changed somehow, other than the dress, she just couldnt put her finger on it. Her face was paler, her whole body was paler. Her lips were blood red, her eyes were darker, she then noticed that she was now huvering, above the ground.She gasped at what she was doing and saw it, her teeth, they were more like fangs now. A little droplet of blood slid down from her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and hoping she would just wake up like the night before, and everything be a dream." Why me, why me," she started chanting over and over again. She was now sitting in the middle of the room. She felt arms rap around her. She looked up and it was Gohan.She jumped up and hugged him.He returned the hug, and held her in his arms.They hugged again this time kissing.Then without warning a new emotion came over her, and she bit him.He didnt fight back, all that could be heard from him was a small little yelp of pain, as she drained his blood. Clapping could be heard in the background.  
She turned around to see the same vampire that had bit her before.   
  
" Good Job,I see your progressing nicely as a half vampire." He came closer to her, she tried moving farther back to get away from him." Why are you backing away? You already had your first taste of angel blood, dont you want more?"  
  
" I didnt do that to Gohan! I would never hurt one of my friends!" She yelled.  
  
" Oh but you did, and now you will be a full blooded vampire." He said. He came closer and then.....  
  
Gohan found Videl and pulled her up to the top. He swam over to the side, and Goten and Leeli pulled her up onto the pool deck. Shawny checked her pulse.  
  
" It's not there!" She cried out. People around started crying.Leeli was now in Gotens arms while crying. A whole bunch of girls were in their boyfriends arms. Brolly and Melinia were smiling in the corner.  
  
" No, we just need to get her heart pumping again, thats all! She cant die! She has to live!" Gohan cried out while running to her side, he pushed her hair out of her face,and plugged her nose, and lowered his mouth to hers. He took a breath and blew air into her mouth.  
  
" You think we should wake her up now?" Melinia asked." People are pretty scared now." Brolly nodded. Melinia shot an identical blue light like before at Videl.  
  
" Please get away! I dont want to be a vampire!' Videl cried out. He still came closer, she was cornered now.  
  
" Dont worry, it should be painful." The vampire said. She slumped down against the wall, and closed her eye's.   
  
" No, no, no," she chanted over and over again. She opened her eyes and the vampire was right on her now( not like that ).She could feel the breath on her   
neck.........  
  
Gohan once again, took a breath, and blew into her mouth.This time getting a response from Videl, she started coughing up water. She opened her eyes to find her whole gym class surounding her. Still coughing, she tried to sit up.She found herself face, to, face with Gohan. And then all at once everyone started hugging her, Gohan first though." Oh, Videl, I thought I lost you!" Gohan said. Leeli was still crying, as was Shawny, Leetha, and Lasintia. But now atleast they were tears of joy.  
She tried to get up,but she fell back and Gohan caught her.She smiled at him, one in which he returned.  
  
Authors Note: My cousin just died, about an hour ago, so I felt like writing something kind of sad.;-_-;; Im lucky I got this chapter up, I'm trying to write 1 a day. But Brolly is a teenager, like i said ,i need teenagers. Anywayz: PLEASE REVIEW  
Thanx,  
Stardust 


	4. chapter 6(finally heating up, revised ve...

The Vampire Wars Chapter 6  
  
Discalimer: I know your probably thinking 'What the hell is up with that girl Stardust ?' right? I mean I havent written in soooooo long, but my grades were suffering ,and when my grades are suffering, I'm suffering.Ya' get the point. Oh well I dont own anything so go cry. Just kiddin'. Thanks to the *8* people who reviewed my first 5 chapters. Also, if Danielle ever decides to get up and get to a computer, this is my Cyber , thank u, 2 her. Oh hell, on with the story.  
  
The Vampire Wars Chapter 6   
After a couple days, the talk about Videl almost drowning wore off, so she could go back to her normal life. She started noticing Gohan spending more time with her than normal . Now she was in Biology sitting next to Gohan ,and conversing with him about, what there is to do in Tokyo, or the surrounding area. Since meeting him the two had become really good friends, the only time you didnt see one or the other following one another was after they got home. Unfortunetly she had this class with Brolly, and Melinia, on accident she bumped into Melinia on her way out, spilling all of hers and Melinia's stuff onto the floor. Melinia reached up and slapped Videl hard across the face.   
  
" You better watch what you say or do around me Angel !" Melinia said coldly.Videl just stared at her in shock. Videl quickly snapped out of her trance and slapped Melinia back.Videl smirked.  
  
" Why should I? I was here first." Videl said cooly as she picked up her stuff and walked down the hallway towards the entrance to the school, followed by Gohan and Goten. She reached the entrance and walked outside where she came encounter with Brolly, who began to walk up to her to speak, but was stopped by Videl." Dont even start with me right now!" Videl said.  
  
" What is there to start with, Vampire,Angel, all I see is a whiny brat who needs protection from another Angel." He spat cruelly. She looked about ready to cry.  
  
" But, but I, but-" she was cut off by Brolly.  
  
" Dont even start , you know damn well that your slowly turning into a vampire ,you just dont want to admit it." He watched her as she balled her fists up by her face." I knew you'd react that way. Once again I need to tell you to kill yourself, or I'll do it for you." He said that then walked off.Gohan, Goten and, Leeli came rushing out of the building right after Brolly walked off. Leeli walked over to her friend and put an arm around her shoulder.Videl didnt object ,she grabbed her long black hair and began to pull on it very hard, closing her eyes as she did so.The other three teens just stared at her.  
  
" Videl please stop it !" Leeli said pleading.Videl let go of her hair and opened her eyes.  
  
" I will not be killed by him, or the God Damned Vampires !" She said with rage as she ran off towards the park.She stopped when she ran into someone, she looked up and saw one of the vampire that had attacked her before in the shop. She backed off and atempted to run, but he grabbed her hair, he put his hand over her mouth before she could scream.  
  
" Dont worry I wont kill you, not yet atleast," he whispered in her ear. She atempted to kick him but kicked air. She landed on the ground with a thud. She stood up, and looked around her, she was in a different part of the park, one she hadn't seen before.  
  
" Where am I?" She asked to no one. She looked to her left, and noticed a bench next to a pond. She looked to her right, and noticed a trail leading into the mountains. She looked at herself and like before, noticed a change, her school uniform was torn, and her skin was pale.The wind blew very hardly, making the leaves on the trees around her shake, and the pond ripple. She looked to the sky, and noticed it was no longer sunny, but dark clouds loomed overhead.' Hm, looks like a storm?' She thought. She heard a noise off in the distance. First soft, then getting louder every moment. It sounded like singing. It was very inviting.She started drifted towards the sound. She got to the pond ,and almost fell in. She drifted back,bumping into someone. She spun around to find a little girl. She had curly blonde hair, tied with a bright red ribbon.She was wearing a old southern dress, with a bow in the back. She was holding a white music box, with some ballerinas dancing on it. She motioned for Videl to follow her. The girl drifted towards one of the tree's. Videl followed her over to the tree. The girl smiled showing some baby K-9's dripping with a little blood. Videl backed up but ran into someone else.She spun around to see a tall guy in a hood.The guy pulled off his hood, and exsposed his fangs.She began to run away, but something stopped her.She tried to move, but it was like she was held telekneticlly to her spot.  
  
" What do want with me now!?!" Videl screamed.The vampire smiled cruely. He than began towards Videl. Videl tried yet again to get away.Tried that is. The vampire stopped about two feet away from her, and looked her over.  
  
" Why don't you just join us?"He said with a cruel, cold smile."You could be great you know?"He spat at her." Or you could of just left the grave expedition alone.Then we wouldn't have been able to find you so easily." Videl looked stunned.  
  
" What do you mean you wouldn't have been able to find me so easily?"She asked.   
  
" Think girl! You shouldn't have taken the symbol. And for that, led you into darkness. But tis' better to have you as a vampire, than a full blooded angel!" The vampire stated. Videl looked shocked.  
  
" What the Hell do you mean!!!!????!!!!" Videl yelled at him. Videl thought for a moment.' Could he mean, my comb?' She asked herself." Oh my God. Your talking about my comb!" She exclaimed finally realizing what the vampire was going on about.  
  
" Cha-ching." The little blonde haired girl said." You've figured it out! Yay! Now she'll be my new sister!" The little girl looked up at the male vampire and asked." Can I give her a new dress now? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please!!!!!!!" The little girl said very fast. The male vampire smiled at her, and patted her on top of the head.  
  
" Of course you can!" The vampire stated.The little girl started to drift away, with Videl floating behind, not of her own will of course." But Sari,I'm also leaving it up to you to teach her how to use her animal form. Understood?"He asked Sari. Videl was still trying to get free of the vampires mind hold.  
  
" Please just let me go, and I won't tell the others!" Videl cried out.The older vampire started laughing in a menacing way.Videl looked at him suprised for his actions." Whats so God Damned funny!?!" He continued laughing."Come on, tell me tough guy!?!"She spat at him.' Hm, I wonder why he won't stop laughing?Mabe I can get him to tell me where I'm at, then I might be able to get out of here.' She thought." Hey, atleast before I'm not in my right mind, like you nut jobs, mabe you could tell me where I'm at? Cause' this really is a nice place, ya know."She stated matter-of-factly.The older vampire stopped laughing, and a smirk played among his young and youthful face.  
  
" I'll not only tell you,but I'll also allow your freedom for the time being. But you have to do something for me first." He stated still smirking. He let go of the mind hold on Videl, and she fell to the ground with a thud.She got up dusting herself off.  
  
" And what might that be?"She asked getting into a defensive stance, with her arms out in front of her, her legs slightly spread apart.  
  
" You have to fight me!" He stated, then he began to laugh again.She stood there dumbfounded for a moment , but quickly gained her posture again." Not just any fight though, I will make sure you can use all of your powers that you pocess, including vampiric speed, agility, and strength. But you can also, use your angelic powers, and you get your poison sword. Does that seem fair?" He asked smirking yet again.  
  
" Whats the catch?" She asked.  
  
" There's only one catch, if you lose the fight you stay with me, and I use you for bait to draw all of your friends to me. I think it's quite simple, really." She looked angrier than ever.  
  
" Why do you do these things to people?" She asked thru gritted teeth." It's not like we have ever done anything to you! But I'll do it, if you promise you wont kill any of them.Or, turn them into a vampire."She yelled to him.He nodded, and snapped his fingers,and Videls body felt tingly.She felt something hard, and heavy strap to her back. Her clothes felt lighter, and she felt stronger.Then she felt something flutter on her back."What the hell!?!"She asked out loud. The vampire snapped his fingers again, and this time he transformed. His ragged blonde hair stood on end, and his bicuspeds grew a little bit longer than they were, his muscles bulged a little, and his clothes changed from black pants, and a black muscle shirt, with a hooded cloak, to a black t-shirt that showed all of his muscles, and baggy khaki cargo pants.   
Dark grey wings srouted from his back, and a sword apeared in his hands. If it wasnt for the fact that she was fighting him, or that he was trying to kill her, she might of found him cute.  
  
" Why do you have wings, I thought only Angels had wings?" Videl asked a little curious.  
The blonde looked a little sad, as if remembering some sad memory,but it quickly disapeared into a half smile.   
  
" I was supposed to be an Angel also.( a/n: ah, the plot thickens ) When I was twelve my parents died in a car accident, leaving me to fend on my own. I came across a man, looking for the remaining thirteen "chosen ones" . He took care of me, and taught me how to use my powers for good things. But then he found out that I was an extra , that I wasnt ment to be an Angel. " He stopped.Looking at the ground frowning, but he continued." he abandoned me, then I came across a vampire in an alley, he offered me a home. A way out. I took it, but the catch was that i would join them. It was quite a good deal, really. I get increased power ,and strength. I can work for immortality." he stopped, he then looked at Videl. She looked a little saddened.  
  
" Thats sad. But what is your name?" She asked.He looked at her, with a true smile.  
  
" Blade, thats what I have been called since I was 12.Whats your name, I wanna know before I slaughter you, of course?" He asked, the same creul smile coming into play upon his face.  
  
" Videl. And I just wanted to let you know, that when I kill you, I hope you have a hell of a time where your going." He smiled creully again. He then took his sword from his back, and got into a fighting stance.She did so also, she then realized that she had wings. She spread out her wings to full extence, and pulled her sword out of the carrier, off her back. She then looked herself over, she now was wearing a red tank top, and black shorts. She noticed that she also had fangs now, but they weren't as long as Blade's yet.Blade started at her, bringing his sword in front of him, he then slashed across Videls left arm, it didnt draw blood, but it left a burn mark.Videl clasped her arm in pain.She ran at him with her sword out in front of her, what was ment to be a blow to his side got directed off by the clash of his sword.He then backflipped away from her, and put the sword back on his back.She ran at him again, made an attempted jump strike which was ment to slash his neck, but she caught when he swung his leg out and caught her foot, tripping Videl to the ground.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile back at the Park*~*~*  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Leeli, ran around looking for any sighns of Videl.  
  
" Where the Hell is she!?!" Goten yelled out of frustration and anger.Leeli ran up and put a hand on Gotens shoulder, and they both looked at Gohan, as if he would know the answers.  
  
" Yeah Gohan! You said you knew she was here, but where is she?" Leeli asked." And how would you know if she would be here or not?Hm, come on tell us." Leeli demanded.Gohan looked as though he was being interagated, and he were lying.Leeli and Goten played off this to try to get some answers from him.  
  
" Um....How do I say this.....Um I can...Hm,...," All the sudden there was large explosion to from the right side of the lake.  
  
~*~*~*Back To The Fight*~*~*~  
  
Videl hit the ground with a force. She quickly jumped back up, apearing not to be hurt. She flipped back, and also put her sword back on her back. She then did a hand stand , on the way down, kicking Blade in the gut. She landed kneeling. Blade wasn't fazed(can't spell worth crap ppls.U have been warned!) one bit.He punched her in the face, she stumbled backwords, and crushed the little girl's music box with her fist. Blade gasped, and charged for the broken music box.Videl jumped up and got into fighting stance thinking he was charging for her.A blinding bright light apeared from the music box, and Videl and Blade were sucked in. The landed back into the park where Videl dissapeared from, but they landed beside the lake. Videl got up, a little stunned, but not hurt. Gohan,Goten, and Leeli heard the explosion and looked up to see Blade and Videl, landing on the other side of the lake.Videl got back into fighting stance, waiting for another one of Blade's attacks.Gohan,Goten, and Leeli, all ran towards where Videl and Blade were. Blade sent a shock wave at Videl. She cried out in pain, as electricity ran through her body.She slumped to the ground.Thats all that Gohan needed to explode in rage, as he transformed into his Angel form,he now was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, and he had on black pants.He also had his wings now, and he had a gold band on his left arm.He flew over to where Blade, and the now unconscience Videl were.He swung at Blade ,but missed.Blade backflipped, and took his sword off his back, coming at Gohan with it.He slashed Gohan across the chest.Gohan stumbled back, but didn't seem to notice his injury.(A/N:May I remind you once again that I can't spell) Gohan took out his sword, and started dueling with Blade who had out his sword.Videl, started to wake up, she seen them fighting, and tried to get up.She fell back to the ground, not having the strength to get up.Leeli, and Goten ran over to where Videl was ,to try to help her up.Gohan and Blade put their swords away, and began hand, to hand combat.Leeli, and Goten managed to get Videl to the other side of the lake, clear of trouble.Videl managed to stand up, she was still weak though.(A/N:I know, I can't write fighting scenes either*sigh*)Videl now fully conscience, started to fly over to where Blade, now had Gohan on the ground, kicking him.Gohan was now coughing up blood, and he was bleeding from the mouth.Videl ran over, and blasted Blade in the back, with an energy bomb (which I have yet to name).He stopped kicking Gohan, and now came at Videl.He shot an energy bomb at her, which she took head on, since she wasn't fully healed yet she couldn't move quick enough.She fell to the ground, hitting her head on a rock.Still conscience she tried to get up again, but everything was blurry.She stumbled, but managed to fly over to where Blade had resumed kicking Gohan in the gut.She punched him in the face getting him to forget about mutilating Gohan. He now started at her, shooting energy bombs, she dodged most but still got hit with some, considering her vision was blurry.He then kicked her in the head, and she fell down next to Gohan.She could hear Leeli crying on the other side of the lake.' Hm, is this how I'm gonna die?' She asked herself. Blade charged up a blast, and was about to fire at Videl.' Well, atleast he's not hurting Gohan anymore?' She thought.She struggled to keep her eyes open, to see the bomb coming at her.She saw him let go of the energy, then someone got in the way and deflected it.  
  
Gohans Point Of View:   
He flew at Blade with rage as she fell to the ground, after the shock wave.He felt the power surging through him. He reached Blade, and swung at him, missing.Blade backflipped out of Gohans reach, and took out his sword.He then started at Gohan, slashing him across the chest.  
Gohan didn't notice and kept coming at Blade, now with his sword out.The began dueling.Gohan kept taking glances at Videl on the ground, to make sure she wasn't gonna be kidnapped by one of Blades minions.Gohan then put his sword away, as did Blade, and they both began hand, to hand combat. Gohan was doing well until Blade tricked a punch to Gohans head, and when Gohan went to block it he got kicked down to the ground.Gohan struggled to get up as he coughed up blood, and spit.Blade flew down, and started kicking him in the stomache which caused him to cough up more blood.Gohan felt some of his ribs cracking, under Blades foot, as he continuously kicked him.Gohan watched as Leeli, and Goten carried Videl out of harms way.' Good, now she can't get hurt.'Gohan thought.' I don't know why, I just can't stand to watch her in pain,' Gohan thought.Videl flew to where Blade, and Gohan were fighting, and shot an energy blast at Blades back, causing him to stop kicking Gohan, and charge at her.'No, Videl.You weren't supposed to help me.I'm fine on my own.'  
Gohan thought, as he tried to get up, but failed. Blade powered up a big energy blast, and shot it at Videl. She fell to the ground hitting her head on a rock.Blade then went back to kicking Gohan.Gohan gritted his teeth, as Videl tried to get up. She managed on her second try, and flew to where Blade had continued kicking Gohan.She punched him in the face, and got his attention towards her now." Videl,no."Gohan managed to say faintly, as he fell to the ground struggling to conscience, before he passed out all he heard was Videls screams as Blade hit her with some energy blasts.   
  
Gohan ran through a graveyard.He was chasing Videl. She ran around one of the trees, and stopped.She peeked around it to see Gohan running towards her. " Your not gonna catch me Gohan!" She said playfully, as Gohan came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both laughed.  
  
" Looks like I caught you!" Gohan said joyfully.She stood on her tippy-toes, and kissed him on the cheek." Is that my prize for catching you?"He asked playfully. She smiled at him.And reached up yet again.  
  
"No this is,"she said as she reached up and kissed him on the lips, first soft, then passionatly.  
Gohan then allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth, as she did his.He heard music start to play,slow, soft music, perfect to slow dance to.He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and she wrapped her arrms up around his neck, as they started to dance."Gohan I love you, and I want you to protect me.Okay?"He nodded.  
"I love you too Videl, and I'll always protect you." Gohan said as they continued to dance.  
  
Videl hit the ground, and awaited Blades huge energy bomb, he let go of it, but someone interfered, deflecting it to the side, into a tree.Videl looked up to see Brolly, begin to fight, she then passed out with her head on Gohans arm.  
  
Gohan and Videl danced for about ten minutes, until they heard a noise coming from one of the tombs.Videl stopped dancing and ran off towards the sound.  
  
" Videl come back," Gohan whined as he began to go search for her.He heard her call his name somewhere off in the distance.He followed her voice.He found her in the entrance to one of the tombs."Videl. There you are , I look-" Gohan was cut off by a loud screaching sound.Out of nowhere, a hooded figure came, and apeared in front of Videl."No, Videl!Get out of the way!" Gohan yelled ,as he heard her screams, as the hooded figure made a quick slice with his sword,as Videl fell to the ground in a heap of blood.The hooded figure suddenly dissapeared, and Gohan ran to Videls side." No, Videl. Why didn't I protect you! You gave me your trust, and I let him kill you." Gohan began to cry softly.  
  
Brolly let go of an enormous energy wave, and Blade was thrown to the ground violently.He then turned into a rotwiller and ran off, towards the entrance to the park. Brolly, where Gohan, and Videl lay unconscience. He then put a hand out which began to fill with a sparkly green light. Leeli, and Goten began to run towards Brolly, Gohan, and Videl.Brolly let the light go into Videl, as she began to wake up.Brolly then flew off.Videls body began to twitch, then it stopped, and her eyes began to slowly open.She then suddenly sat straight up.( think dbz episode 204 energy drain)  
  
Gohan cried into Videls, lifeless and bloody sleeve.Her arm began to move, and all of the sudden she grabbed Gohans shoulder in a deathgrip.She opened her eyes, and they were no longer blue, but they were red.Gohan tried to back out of her grip, but couldn't.She got up, taking Gohan with her.She apeared to be stronger than she was before the attack.When she opened her mouth to speak, her fangs were revealed, and dripping with blood.  
" Why'd you let me die Gohan, huh?"She questioned coldly.Gohan began once again to try to get away." Why? I thought you loved me?"She said as she pushed him into a tree.She then sunk to the ground ,and began to cry, her black hair cascading over her shoulders.Gohan started towards her.She looked up at him with tears in her eyes." I thought you loved me!"She yelled at him. Gohan shook her shoulders." You said you would protect me! You lied to me! You basterd!I hate you!"She yelled at him.  
  
" Videl I tried!" Gohan yelled back at her."I do love you!" He shouted." I tried to protect you! I'm just not strong enough ."She continued to cry."Videl stop it!"He slapped her."I told you   
already, I tried, God Damnit! I tried!"She looked up at him with hatred in her eyes.She then brought her hand up to where he slapped her, tears began to roll down her face." Videl,I'm sorry.I didn't mean to slap you,"he said softly.She got up and ran off.He stood there and continued repeating what he said only a minute ago.  
  
She looked over to Gohans lifeless body.He layed there with his arm sprawled out across his stomache.He then began saying something.  
  
"Videl please,I do love you."He continued speaking softly."I tried to protect you.I just wasn't strong enough,now your dead.I tried."Videl tears streaming down her cheek.She flung herself on Gohan.Leeli, and Goten came over there, and listened to Videl crying, and Gohan talking in his sleep.  
  
" Gohan stoppit!"Videl pleaded with the sleeping Gohan.She weakly tried to lift him up, now his head was positioned in her lap .She wiped some of the blood from his mouth with her finger." Gohan its okay, I'm alright.You did great fighting Blade."She still had tears streaming her face.She moved a strand of his hair away from over his closed eyes ,to have it just fall back in place.She shook him trying to wake him up.He continued saying, how he loved Videl."PleaseGohan! You have to wake up!" She pleaded with him, still shaking him.He slowly opened his eyes.He tried to get up, but Videl held him down.  
  
" Videl, I'm so sorry! I tried to save you.I'm sorry,I couldn't protect you.I love you, Videl.  
Please belive me!"He said, still not full conscience.Videl shook him again, this time he fully woke up.He looked up at Videl, and grabbed her, and hugged her.She was shocked at first, but then returned the hug.  
  
" Gohan It's alright, you did okay fighting Blade!It was my fault anyways.I still love you!"She stopped realizing what she just said.'Do I really love him?Or did that just slip?Does he really love me,or was he delerious?'She questioned herself.He stopped hugging her, and looked at her.  
  
' Do I love her?But that dream was too real.She can't really be a vampire.Can she? But I do love her though?Right?'Gohan though to himself.He though for a while, Videl gave up, and stood up unoticed by Gohan. She turned away from him,and began to cry softly, while holding her still acheing arm.She started to walk away.Leeli ran over to her, and put a comforting arm around her.Leeli turned around ,and gave Gohan a dirty look, as she began to walk away with Videl. Leeli, and Videl were out of the park before Gohan came out of his"trance".Goten walked over to Gohan, and stood next to him.  
  
" Gohan, I never thought you'd be a one to brake a girls heart?" Goten said in a dissapointed tone of voice." Videls never gonna trust again.She's never even liked any guy before, let alone loved one." Goten clasped a hand on Gohans shoulder.Gohan now realizing how precious a girls feelings were.  
  
" I,-I'm sorry."He said looking down at the ground." I didn't mean to hurt her like that,I was just unsure of myself, at the moment."  
  
" Well do you love her?"Goten asked.Gohan nodded indicating yes." Let me tell you something, If you hurt Videl in any way, and I mean any way .I will see to it personally that you die a slow and painful death.She's like my little sister, I keep an eye out for her.Got it pal." Goten said." You didn't know it, but Videl apartment is right down the hall from ours."  
  
"She'll never forgive me now,"Gohan said a little discouraged."I really do love her too, and I've never loved or liked anyone in my entire life.There's just something different about her,I just don't know." Goten patted Gohan on the back.  
  
" Come on, I'll take you to her apartment, where your gonna apoligize to her.Got it!"Goten said while punching Gohan playfully in the stomache.Gohan put an arm around his stomache.  
  
" Ow,"Gohan whined.Goten laughed at his remark , as they walked out of the park and headed towards Videls house.  
  
" Hey, um Gohan.I think you broke a rib or something, and you coughed up a lot of blood.Maybe you should get a doctor to check that out, or something."Goten said.  
  
When Videl, and Leeli left: Videl and Leeli walked into Videl house,they kicked off their shoes, and walked into the living room.Videl had cried the whole way home.  
  
" Hey Leeli, you wanna borrow some clothes, and stay the night here?"Videl asked, while wiping away some tears." I'm gonna go change clothes."Videl said.  
  
" Yeah sure,I'm gonna call my mom,okay?"Leeli said.Videl waved her hand meaning yes, and walked down the hall towards her room.Videl walked into her room, and found a note from her Parents.  
Videl,  
Sorry to leave you again, but your sister has an awards ceramony in Kyioko that we have to attend.I left you some money on the kitchen table,that should last about a week.If not then I bought groceries today.You won't be able to reach us.  
Sorry about the inconvienence,  
Mom  
"Ofcourse, perfect Destiney wins another award." Videl crumbled up the peice of paper, and thru it away." Yeah, maybe people would've been happier without me." Videl said as she thru off her shirt into a corner.She grabbed a black tank top, and thru it on.She then put on denim flares, and brushed out her hair, completly forgetting about Gohan.She looked herself over in her body length mirror.She noticed she was getting paler by day,and her lips were now more red,and her blue eyes a littler colder."As usual, I'm getting uglier by day also." She said as she picked out some jeans, and a t-shirt for her friend Leeli to wear.She walked into the living room."Leeli, I hope this works f-"She stopped as she entered the living room and found Gohan, and Goten in there now with Leeli.She felt tears sting her eyes.She thru the clothes at Leeli, and quickly turned around and tried to go back to her room, but was stopped by someone putting their hand on her shoulder.She tried to shrug whoever's it was off, and just continue on to her room,but the hand wouldn't permit that."Please,just leave me alone."She said trying not to let whoever it was notice that she was crying.She spun around to find Gohan there, still looking beaten up.  
  
" Videl ,please talk to me.I'm sorry.I didn't mean to hurt you, and I do actually love you."He said in a pleading way.She felt tears sting her eye's again.She looked down at the ground.He wrapped his arms around her, and she didn't try to pull away.She started crying openly this time, she moved closer to him, and cried into his ripped up shirt.She then wrapped her arms around him, as he did so to her.They stood there like that for a few minutes.He smoothed out her thick black hair as she cried.they didn't notice it but Leeli, and Goten had left the room.  
After about ten minutes she stopped crying, but stayed in Gohans arms." Videl."Gohan said, as she looked up at him."I really do love you."He said soothingly.  
  
" I love you too." She said, before Gohan knelt down a little and kissed her, a soft but sweet kiss.They stopped and looked up at eachother.They both blushed a little.she hugged him again.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt."She said as she layed her head on his chest.He picked her up, and went over to the couch, and sat her down.  
  
" Shh,Videl.It's alright.If it wasn't for me, you would've never cried.And I'm sorry for making you cry.I'm not worth anyones tears,especially not yours.He said, as he looked down at her."But I'm glad I met you, if I hadn't of met you,I would've never known what love felt like." Videl sat up straight, and pulled Gohan down to the couch with her, and layed her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her. Leeli, and Goten came into the room, and sat on one of the other couches.Videl drifted off to sleep in Gohans arms.Gohan began to get up but Goten told him to stay there.Gohan layed out on the couch,and Videl rolled over, and layed her arm across Gohans chest, and the two fell asleep like that.  
  
A/N: Yay!!!!!!!!!I'm finally done with that chapter!!!!!!Yay 4 hours in the making,and it's finally done! I think I did a good job on it.Whatcha' think? Oh well, I was sooo close to making it a lemon. 


	5. Car Trip

The Vampire Wars chp.7  
  
A/N: Well chapter 7, finally! Sorry about the other chapters, meaning the first three, i didnt know I would be posting it on fanfiction.net so I put them all together, so now on the chapter index this will apear as chp.5 . As you can see from chapter 6 I have no sense whatsoever in writing romance parts, and battle scenes, and that aint fair! (why'd my brother get all the good family genes?) I'm really gonna try to make this a good romantic chapter, with a little fighting.  
So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, don't you cyberspace junkies get that already, geeze!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Half of this chapter is being co-written with one of cousins, so be warned the good stuff ain't mine.I will notify you on which parts ain't mine.^_~  
  
The Vampire Wars chp.7  
  
Gohan woke up, from a dream similar to the earlier one, right after he was knocked out from the earlier fight.He felt a sharp pain in his stomache.' Hm, maybe I should get that checked out? I think I broke a rib.' He thought.He then realized that he was at Videls house, and that she had her arms around him, with her head on his chest, breathing lightly. He blushed slightly.He got up lightly, not to wake Videl, her arms slid off him, and her head hit the pillow he realized that he was laying on.He took a blanket off the back of the couch wrapped it around her.He watched her sleeping for a moment, then proceeded to the door.He left, and walked down the hallway to Gotens apartment where he was rooming until he could get his own apartment.He unlocked the door, and went to his room.He changed clothes, and took some tylenol. He was about to leave to go back to Videls apartment when he suddenly felt dizzy, he continued to open the door.He made it halfway down the hall, when dizziness took over again.He slumped against the wall to take breather."God whats wrong with me? I've never been like this before .Not even when I'm sick.Oh well, maybe I'm just tired."Gohan said outloud.He made it to Videls apartment, and turned the doornob.He walked in,and everybody was up, except for Videl,she was still sleeping on the couch peacefully.Leeli and Goten were snuggled up on the couch, eating popcorn, and watching some movie on t.v.  
  
" Hey Gohan, where did you go?"Goten asked in between kissing Leeli, and stuffing popcorn into his mouth.  
  
" I just went back to our apartment to take some tylenol. I was feeling a little sick.And I changed clothes, and cleaned up."Gohan said innocently."Say where did you two go?"He said eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
" Goten and I, just went to buy some snacks, and soda.And it's not like it's late or anything!"Leeli yelled out,causing Videl to wake up.Videl shook her head,to fully wake herself up before setting up.She glanced around the room, and smiled at Gohan.  
  
" Did I miss the party or something?"She asked innocently."Speaking of which, what time is it?"She glanced at the clock." Hey its only 8:45, why don't we all go out?"Videl asked cheerfully, as she jumped off the couch, and ran to her room to clean up, not even waiting for anyones answer. She didn't really need to change clothes but she did so anyway.She changed into a red halter top, with a star dangling from the front, and she put on some hip hugger flares, and put in her hoop earings, and put on some sandals.She then brushed out her long silky black hair. She ran out of her room, into the living room, coming to a hault in front of everyone.  
  
" Wow, thats the quickest I've ever seen you get dressed Videl,"her friend Leeli implied."You must be feeling better." Leeli jumped up, and ran into Videls room to change clothes, while yelling from her room,"I'm borrowing some more clothes,okay!"  
  
"Thats fine,"Videl yelled to her friend." So where to gentlemen?"Videl asked smiling at Gohan, and Goten.  
  
" Maybe we could go to dinner, and then go ice skating, or we could go for a drive, or maybe the movies,nah, how about the carnival.."Goten kept going and going.(hehe energizer bunny)  
Videl ran up to him, and shook him until he stopped jabbing.  
  
"Goten! How about we let Gohan pick,he's new around here, and he hasn't seen and did everything like you, Leeli, and I have.So shutup!"Videl exclaimed.She turned to Gohan who looked a little sick at the moment,and frowned.She walked over to him put a hand on his shoulder." You okay,Gohan?" She asked sweetly. As if on cue Leeli came bounding down the hallway, wearing one of Videls outfits that Videl herself would never wear.She had on a mini skirt, with a yellow spaggeti strapped top, and high heeled sandals.Goten ran over and picked Leeli up, and started for the door.  
  
" Meet you in the car ,"he yelled as he ran out the door, with car keys in hand.Videl once again looked up at Gohan with concearn in her eyes.  
  
" Gohan, you feeling okay?You don't look so hot."She said, as she put her hand up to feel Gohans cheeks." Do you want to stay home,I'll stay here if your staying."She said with a slight frown.Gohan put on a smile for Videl,and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
" I'm fine!Let's go, or their gonna leave us!" Gohan said cheerfully, as he pulled Videl towards the door.She grabbed her keys off the hook, and shut the door. They walked out to the front, and Goten and Leeli were waitng in a silver convertable, that they both recognized as not being Gotens."Goten, why are we taking my car!?!"Gohan exclaimed.Videl looked up at him amazed, and shocked.  
  
" Nice ride Gohan,"She said as she pulled him towards the car." Goten and Leeli, get in the back seat.I wanna drive !"Videl said still smiling, and running towards the drivers side of the car, and grabbing the keys from Goten.Leeli, climbed over the seat, into the back, as did Goten.Gohan just shrugged, and got into the passenger side of the front seat.Videl let the engine roar up, as she always wanted to do on a sports car, she then turned on the radio, and took off. "So guy's,where too?" She yelled over the music, not taking her eyes off the road as she drove, down the strangely deserted Tokyo street. Street lights over head, shining down on them.She stopped at a non-busy stop light.She turned around to wait for their answer.   
  
" Hey Videl, let's get something to eat, then let's go to the Hyinto Mountain Peak.And let me drive, I don't trust you on winding roads,you'll drive like 50 miles above the speed limit." Goten said matter-of-factly.  
  
" Sure , thats sounds good,how about it Gohan?"She said looking around to him and smiling.  
****Cousin Part****  
' Hm, I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter. But I wonder ,she got seriously beat up today, and after a three hour nap she's fine and ready to go party. Strange.Might as well though, it would make her happy ,I guess.'Gohan thought forgetting about his injury, and smiling to her. " Yeah that sounds great, Videl ." Videl he said in the best "cheery" voice he could muster up, despite the sudden pain again.Videl turned around, and sped off, nearly hitting a street sighn on her way around a corner.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of a fast food place.They all jumped out, and walked towards the entrance.Goten wrapped his arms around Leeli's waist, as did Gohan to Videl. They walked in and sat at a both in the back.Gohan and Videl sat by eachother, and Leeli and Goten sat by eachother.   
  
" So,what do you guys want, I'll go order."Leeli said, sliding out of her seat,Goten following.  
  
" Hey,I'm payin.And I'll order for us all."Goten said, trying to sneak away before anyone said anything.  
  
" I don't think so Goten.All I want is a strawberry milkshake."Videl said." That shouldn't take to long, considering Mount Hyinto is about an hour away, and I have to train tomorrow with Gohan right."She said winking, and nudging him in the stomach.  
  
"Yeah,"Gohan said."Just get me whatever your getting Goten,I'm not very picky."Gohan said, as he put an arm around Videl.  
  
"Coming right up.Just after I make a little detour to the parking lot with Goten."Leeli said as she dragged Goten with her to the front of the resturant.  
  
" Why are they going out to the parking lot?"Gohan asked a little confused.Videl started giggling, and reached up and whispered into Gohans ear.  
****Stardust Part****  
" To do this,"she whispered.She turned his face towards hers, and kissed him lips.She was gonna let up but Gohan wouldn't let her, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his lap. They stopped for breath.  
  
" I can see why Goten likes to do that so much with Leeli.But I wonder, why do they do it any chance they get?"Gohan asked Videl. She didn't respond, she just looked forward.  
  
' I wonder why that didn't seem right.Maybe I really am turning into a vampire.But would he still love me?'She questioned herself.' This is all confusing.Maybe he could find someone to help me, stop me from changing? I don't really wanna be a vampire though.Do I?' Videl asked herself.She snapped out of her self thought trance,and looked at Gohan." Oh,I'm sorry Gohan, I was a little spaced out; could you tell me again?"She asked him apolegetically.   
  
" Nevermind, it's not important.I'm gonna go get some air.I'll be back."Gohan said.Videl slid off his lap, and got out of the booth , to let Gohan out. He rushed towards the front of the eating establishment, leaving Videl puzzled.  
  
" God. Whats his problem?" She asked herself.  
  
On the way out,Gohan saw Leeli, and Goten waiting inline for the food. Gohan got outside, and hit the wall." What the hell is my problem!" Gohan said frustrated." I'm can't even bust the wall anymore!"He said as he brought his fist away from the wall." What happened to my strength, and power!" He yelled to no one."I wasn't even able to protect her.Tomorrow I'm gonna go to the mountains and talk with Kiogo, maybe he can tell me whats wrong with me?"He said as he hit the wall once again."I don't even think I can fly without my wings anymore?"He said with a sad tone.'I'll try tomorrow,but I better get back in there.Videl probably wants to know where I went.'he said hitting the wall a last time before entering the building.He walked to the back where they were setting, and Goten and Leeli were already back.Videl slid over without a word, and slurped her milkshake.Gohan sat down.  
****Cousin Part*****  
" So Gohan, what do you want to start with?"Goten asked, as he pushed about 7 hamburgers towards Gohan.He then pushed over about 7 containers of fries.Gohan's mouth fell open at how much food Goten had brought him." If thats not enough, don't worry, I haven't bought our desert yet."Goten said as he began munching on his food.Gohans mouth hung open in aw.  
  
" I guess I can manage."Gohan said.Goten raised an eyebrow at him, and stopped eating.  
****Stardust Part****  
" Well then, lets make this a challenge.( Goten would do that wouldn't he,lol)Or are you scared to warrior boy?"Goten said in a your-a-chicken-if-you-don't-accept-this kind of voice.  
****Cousin Part****   
" Okay I accept."Gohan said daringly, as he began eating.Leeli began giggling, than it became hysterical laughter.'Well I hope I can eat all of this without making myself sick."Gohan thought.  
  
" Oh, my god, Goten can eat more than anybody I know.Gohan, do you know what your getting yourself into?'Leeli asked trying to contain her laughter.Videl wrapped her arm around Gohans back.  
  
" Gohan, you really dont know what your getting yourself into."Videl said sweetly." Um, Leeli come talk to me for a moment."Videl said motioning Leeli to the front.Leeli, and Videl walked towards the front, and went outside.The moment they got out there Leeli burst out laughing.  
  
" Whats wrong Videl?"leeli said on a more serious tone.  
  
" Somethings wrong with Gohan, and your my best friend, and I was hopeing you could help me figure out whats up with him?"Videl asked.  
  
" Well ,Del.I think he might need some medical attention.I don't know whether or not you got to see all of the fight earlier today, but he got pretty beat up,and I'm pretty sure atleast two of his ribs are broken if not more.You should keep an eye on him.But I have a question, why do you and him have wings, and why are vampires coming after you? And I don't buy the fact that you supposedly got into a fight with a dog in the park, I think it was something else."Leeli said matter-of-factly.  
  
" Well Leeli, to put all of this simply, the whole world is under attack by vampires, and I'm being targeted by them, and they want me dead for some odd reason."Videl said followed by some nervous laughter.Leeli looked shocked for a moment ,but recovered.  
  
" Oh, well, um, is that all? Well do you think Goten, and I could help you some?"Leeli asked.  
Videl hugged her friend.  
  
" Sure, but I think we should head out before Gohan is sick,and before it's too late to go to Hyinto mountain."Videl said smiling.  
  
"Okay, sure, lets go."The two girls walked inside, and slid in their seats by their boyfriends.  
Videl layed her head on Gohans shoulder, and sighed contently.He looked at her, and smiled to himself.  
  
' I really am lucky, I guess.She's too good for me.She's everything.'He thought to himself, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.He then looked at Goten." Hey Goten, its getting late, and we should go."Gohan said.  
***Stardust Part***  
" Man your no fun,"Goten said." You just can't eat anymore, and your trying to get out of the contest, cause you know I can beat you."Goten said.(he would say that wouldn't he)  
  
" Okay Goten, you win,you can beat me, I admit it.Can we go now?"Gohan said.Videl and Leeli had already gottne up, and waited for the guys to do the same." I couldn't eat anymore anyways without making myself feel worse than I already do."Gohan said, as they all walked towards the door.Videl got into the backseat, followed by Gohan.Leeli, and Goten in the front, and they started towards the forest.  
  
" Hey Leeli, turn on some soft romantic music, and throw me my jacket, will ya?"Videl yelled to the front of the car.She turned on the radio, and the song Be With You by: Enrique Iglesieas  
came on, as she leaned up against Gohan, who in return wrapped his arms around her.They were out of the city in about 20 minutes, and they were now traveling at about 75 around the twists and turns of the forested mountain area that led to Mount Hyinto.Videl snuggled onto Gohan, as if she were cold.  
  
" You cold?"Gohan asked sweetly.She shivered a bit, so Gohan took that as a yes.  
  
" A little."She responded to him.Gohan tooka his arm off her for a moment to look under his seat for something.He found his old transformation jacket.(transformation as in when he transforms, the jacket went to his old uniform)He wrapped it around her, and she still snuggled her head into his shoulder."Thanks,you didn't have to though."She said.The road winded a little curving farther up onto the mountain.She fell intohim slightly."Sorry."She said softly.  
****Cousin Part*****  
" Videl it's okay.You don't have to say sorry to me, it's no problem.I'm here to protect you, and to be a friend you can lean on in times of need."Gohan said.Gohan noticed they were going a little fast, on the curves.Gohans stomach churned ."Hey Goten, watch it.I don't think your supposed to go that fast."Gohan said as the car made another sharp turn.  
****Stardust Part****  
" Um Gohan, I'm trying to keep the car in check, believe me, I'm not trying to make you ,or the girls worry."Goten said slightly nervous.Videl snuggled even closer to Gohan , as he hugged her a little tighter.  
  
"Um, Goten stop kidding around."Leeli said in a panicky sort of voice.   
  
" Goten this isn't the time to joke around."Videl said in a serious, and scared tone of voice."Um Goten turn on the the bright lights, that might help you see better?"Videl said.  
  
" Um, Videl, hate to break it to ya, but those are already on."Goten said.Videl closed her eyes, and buried her face in Gohans arm.  
*****Cousin Part****  
" Videl, it'll be okay."Gohan said reasuringly."Goten check and see how much gas there is in the car."Gohan said.The car turned another sharp corner, once again throwing Videl into Gohan.Gohan's stomach churned a little more.  
****Stardust Part*****  
"Um, Gohan, the gas is near empty, and it's now going on empty."Goten said.Gohan felt his short become a little wet, from Videls tears.The car lurched violently, and Videl was thrown into the floorboard of the car, hitting her head.The car came to a complete stop,in the middle of the road, throwing everyone around.  
  
" Is everyone alright?"Leeli asked from the front.  
  
" I'm okay."Gohan said from the back.  
  
" Fine here."Goten said.They all waited for a sarcastic answer from Videl,but one never came.  
  
" Hey, um, Videl,are you all right?"Leeli asked on the verge of tears.No answer.  
  
" Hey ,I'll try to find her. but I can't see a thing."(two words:Pitch Black)Gohan said as he began to feel around for her all over the backseat.He stopped when he felt what felt like her hair, and pulled her up, she didn't apear to be conscience."Hey guys, I found her, I think she's unconscience, give me the flashlight."He paused for a moment,hopeing she would wake up."It should be in the glove compartment."Gohan said.  
  
"Heads up."Leeli said as she tossed the flashlight to the backseat for Gohan.Gohan found it and clicked it on."Is she alright,Gohan?"Leeli asked.  
  
" I don't think she's majorly hurt,I'm guessing she hit her head when she fell to the floor." he shone the light around her face, and noticed she had a gash on her cheek, and her lip was bleeding.  
  
" Come on Videl, wake up."Gohan said as he shook her slightly.No response."Come on Videl,we have to go find someone to get the car started."Gohan said trying to stay calm.She shivered a bit in his arms.Gohan once again shook her slightly, trying to pry her from sleep.  
She moved a little bit once again, this time fully waking up,she hit her head on Gohans chin.  
  
" Ouch."She said quietly,while rubbing her head.She looked around, and saw Gohan, so she was relieved.She hugged him, one which he returned.  
  
"Videl,"Leeli said from the front."Are you alright?"She asked.  
  
"I'm okay, it's just my head hurts, and I think my lip is bleeding.Is everyone else alright?"She asked everyone.  
  
"Alright here."Goten said from the front of the car.  
  
"I'm doing okay, just a little freaked is all."Leeli said.  
  
"I'm fine."Gohan said,as Videl snuggled into him,again."Are you sure your okay,Videl?"Gohan asked.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry about me ,right guys."She said, meaning the last part for Leeli, and Goten.Gohan hugged her tight.  
  
" But I do worry about you."Gohan said."I worry about you a lot."He said silently to himself,Videl the only on hearing the last sentence he said.Videl felt tears sting her eyes.  
  
' But how could he care for me?I'm the one who got us in this predicament, and I'm the one who got him hurt.Nobody's ever really shown they cared for me before.Maybe I can get used to this.'Videl thought."Um, I think someone needs to go find a gas station?"Videl said changing the subject.Nobody spoke."Ur,um, I have an idea. Two of us go get the gas, and two of us stay here and watch the car, until the other two get back."Videl said.  
  
" I want to stay here."Leeli said from the front.  
  
"I guess ,I could go get the gas, but who else is going with me?"Gohan asked/said.  
  
" I will."Videl said."I feel a little safer around you ,than I do Leeli, or Goten, no offense guy's."  
Videl said.  
  
"None taken."Leeli, and Goten said in unison.  
  
"Thats okay, I was going to stay with Leeli anyway."Goten said."No offense,I mean you all are great and everything, and you've always been there for me Videl, and you Goh-"He was cut off by Leeli kissing him.Leeli pulled away, and looked at Gohan and Videl.  
  
"He tends to jab on, and ,on doesn't he."Leeli said.Gohan and Videl nodded.Leeli ran over and hugged Videl."You two be careful, will ya./?"She half asked, half stated.  
  
"Yeah sure, no need to worry about me.I mean I do have "Mister I can brake a bone, and be perfectly fine,"here with me,"Videl said sarcastically.Gohan didn't say anything, and just began heading up the hill."Hey wait for me!"Videl shouted running towards him the best she could  
since it was really dark, and the only light she could see was the flashlight ahead of her where she was running.She reached up to Gohan, and reached for his hand, but he pulled away.  
" Whats wrong with you?"She asked trying to keep pace with him.He didn't answer."Please,  
Gohan.Answer me dammit!"She yelled at him.He stopped walking, and shook her shoulders, hurting her.  
  
" What the hell is your problem?I didn't ask to be a babysitter for you, did I?"He asked hurting Videls feelings.She felt tears sting her eyes, as they started to roll down her cheek." And I'm tired of having to save you.You should just go join your vampire friends." He said. She stopped walking, and began to run back towards the car as fast as she could, crying the whole way.  
  
"Why did he say that to me?"She said,as she sat down on the side of the road. She couldnt let them see her crying.'Why?I can't figure it out?He said he loved me, was that a lie?'She thought to herself, even more tears fell down her cheek.'I guess, there's no guy I can trust!'She thought to herself.Frustrated she began to run again.She couldn't see anyway, so she closed her eyes, it helped her think a little clearer.She fell on what she thought as a rock, and she fell into someones arms.Whoever it was wrapped their arms around her protectivly, as she struggled to get free of the grasp.She finally opened her eyes to see that she was in Gohans arms.Upon seeing this she punched him as hard as she could, and backed away from him.  
  
"Videl, whats wrong?"Gohan asked in his sweet, caring voice, like he normally would.He moved closer to her.She put her fists up defencively, despite of the fact she couldnt see him very well.  
  
"Stay the hell away from me!"She yelled to him.She was somehow in so much rage that she transformed into her Angel form, wings and all, emitting a sliverish, blueish glow around herself lighting up the road.  
  
" Videl, what happened?Why are you scared of me, and running from me?"He asked her somewhat confused.He tried to get closer to her, but that caused her, to back even farther up.  
"Videl listen to me,whatever your scared of, I didn't do anything!I was down with Leeli ,and Goten when you took off running up the hill yelling at someone.I thought you saw someone that could help us, so I hung back, and waited for you to return.When you didn't come back after ten minutes, I went looking for you!"He shouted at her, also transforming now, emitting a golden glow, also lighting up the road.Videl eyes filled with tears, as she lifted off the ground, and started flying towards where she left from the car.Her vision was blurry, and still couldn't see despite the fact she was letting off a lot of light.Gohan caught up with her, and wrapped his arms around her, trying to get her to stop.She spun around kicking him him as hard as she could in the gut.She then shot an energy blast at him.He fell to the ground, and she flew as fast as she could, finally reaching the car.She touched down, and de-transformed, changing back into her normal clothes.She ran over to a shocked looking Leeli, and Goten.  
  
" What happened?"Goten , and Leeli said in unison.Videl exlpained to them what happened, and waited to hear their side of the story."Well ,Videl, I think you need to go find the Gohan you just hurt, cause he was with us,he has a fever, and he didn't want to tell you that ,I guess.He was coming to find you to tell you, that we were all just gonna use my cell phone to call for help, he thought you went after someone up the hill, we figured you seen someone that could help us, so we didn't stop you."Goten finished, just as Videl bolted for the hill, transforming halfway up it, and taking to the sky.She found a faint glow down in a small patch of open feild.She landed, and Gohan was laying on the ground.She flew straight to him, and knelt down to him, crying her eye's out.She softly slapped his face trying to wake him up.  
  
" Come on Gohan,wake up please?"She said pleading to him.She felt his forhead, and it was burning."Come on Gohan,please!You have to wake up,I don't think I can carry you."She said pleading with him once again."Thats it Gohan, you leave me no choice but to attempt to carry you."Videl said, as she crawled over to the other side of Gohan, putting her arms under his, she slowly got up, using her energy to be able to lift him.She slowly, and carefully lifted into the air,drifting back to the car.When she got there, she gently let him down, into the backseat of the car.(A/N:he de-transformed when he hit the ground, from loss of energy)Leeli , and Goten were already in the front seat.Goten started the car, and he zoomed down the forest road,heading back to Tokyo.Rain droplets fell from the sky.Goten found a button to close the top, just as it started pouring.The trip was spent quietly.When they reached, their apartment, it was still pouring down rain.Leeli,Goten, and Videl, all lifted gohan and carried him into the house.They got him into Videls bed, and Goten changed him into some nice dry , non bloody clothes. Videl got a cold wash rag to lay on his forhead.She sat up with him all night eventually falling asleep about morning.  
  
A/N: Thats all for now.I still think my cousin writes better than me.I don't know whether I'm gonna continue or not, I only have 16 reviews, and my story's been up since the middle of January. People, I need reviews to continue, don't review, and I won't write.Next chapter sometime next week.Until then,  
Stardust 


End file.
